L'animagus de Harry
by Hope-Little-Wolf
Summary: Harry s'entraîne pendant les vacances de Noël de sa 8ème année à devenir un animagus. Après maintes efforts, il réussit. En découvrant son animagi, il fait une crise de panique et transplane par accident au manoir Malfoy... sans pouvoir redevenir humain!
1. Devenir animal

Voila comme promis un petit OS spécial Noël. Ceci est la première partie, il y en aura trois au total. La dernière devrait arriver entre Noel et Nouvel an :)

En espérant que cela vous plaira

* * *

petite note: La bataille est finie. Harry Potter a gagné. Le père de Drago est à Azkaban. Harry, Ron et Hermione et les autres sont retournés à Poudlard pour une 8ème année. Harry ne sort pas avec Ginny. L'histoire se passe pendant les vacances de Noel au cours de cette 8ème année. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire rated M ou T donc je le met en M pour l'instant et je changerai peut être plus tard :)

* * *

Pendant ces fêtes de Noel, pour la 1ère fois depuis longtemps, le trio d'or s'était retrouvé séparé contre sa volonté. Hermione avait dû partir en Australie pour effacer le sortilège d'oubliette qu'elle avait lancée sur ses parents. Ron et sa famille étaient partis en Roumanie voir Charlie et se retrouver un peu entre eux après la mort de Fred. Harry avait donc eu le choix entre rester à l'école ou aller Square Grimmaurd. Bien entendu, le deuxième choix fut celui qui lui parut le mieux.

En ce matin de 24 décembre, Harry se réveilla dans le lit de Sirius. Il avait, depuis la mort de celui-ci, prit l'habitude à chaque visite d'occuper la chambre de son parrain décédé. Il descendit, prit son petit déjeuner et se promit une chose : aujourd'hui, veille de Noel, il y arriverait.

Voilà maintenant 4 mois qu'il s'entrainait avec d'autres 8ème année à être un animagus. Hermione bien entendu avait rapidement réussi et s'était découverte être une magnifique petite loutre. Malfoy avait été le second à y arriver et avait piqué une crise lorsqu'il s'était transformé en furet blanc. Ron avait, quant à lui, mis plus de temps mais avait fini par se métamorphoser i semaines en Jack Russel.

Il ne restait donc plus que lui. Et il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour parfait pour sa première transformation. Il finit donc de manger et alla dans le salon, où les meubles avaient déjà était poussé dans le cas où son animagus serait un cerf, comme celui de son père (ce qu'il espérait d'ailleurs au fond de lui). Il se mit au milieu de la pièce puis fit le vide dans son esprit. Mais comme à chaque fois, rien ne se passa. Il pensa alors à ce que Ron faisait toujours avant de se transformer : se déshabiller. Il disait que cela l'aidait à devenir plus animal. Pensant que cela pouvait être une technique comme une autre, Harry enleva le t-shirt et le jogging qu'il portait en guise de pyjama et se retrouva en caleçon dans la pièce. *heureusement que je suis seul ici* pensa t'il. Il ferma donc à nouveau les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur la destination qui lui était encore inconnue.

Il sentit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais senti auparavant. C'était comme si chacun de ses os bougeait pour aller se positionner autre part. 5 minutes après que la sensation se soit arrêtée, il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Lui qui pensait se retrouver en grand cerf majestueux, était en fait… mais qu'est ce qu'il était au juste ? La seule chose qu'il savait au vu de ce qu'il voyait, était qu'il était petit, avec quatre pâtes noires et poilues. Des pates noires et poilues ? Harry se précipita alors (en rampant plus qu'en courant en réalité, n'étant pas encore habituer à ce nouveau corps) devant le miroir qu'il avait préparé exprès dans un coin de la pièce. Et là, ce qu'il vit dans celui-ci le laissa bouche bée. Le reflet renvoyait un adorable chiot labrador noir.

Harry commença alors à paniquer. Un chiot, mais pourquoi diable était-il un chiot ? Noir encore il comprend vu que cela vient de ces cheveux. Et un labrador en plus ! Question animal de compagnie, on ne peut pas faire pire…. Il essaya alors de se retransformer mais n'y arriva pas. Il commença alors à paniquer. Il voulait partir, ne plus avoir à se regarder dans ce maudit miroir, oublier cette histoire, dire à ces amis qu'il abandonne, que ce n'est pas pour lui...

Dans sa crise, il oublia le conseil d'Hermione à propos de la première transformation : plus on panique, plus longtemps on restera en animal car notre animal prend le dessus quand il sent le danger. Au bout de 5 minutes à tourner sur lui-même, à japper et pleurer, il se sentit vidé de ses forces. La dernière chose dont il souvint avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient tout en se sentant aspirer ailleurs fut : « Même Malfoy qui a pour animagus un furet blanc n'est pas aussi pitoyable »


	2. Le choc après le réveil

**Note de l'auteur**** : Eh oui, je suis toujours vivante ! Je sais que j'exagère vraiment avec mon retard…. Je suis vraiment désolé, je devais finir cet OS pour Noël et on est en juillet… j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à penser et je n'ai pas eu le temps ni l'inspiration pour me remettre à écrire donc voila**

**Je suis maintenant en vacances et j'ai donc le temps de me remettre au boulot pour continuer mes histoires en cours et si possible les finir.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres. **

**Pour répondre à la question de certains, j'ai choisi que l'animagus de Harry serait un chiot en mémoire de Sirius et de Hedwige. Le chien pour Sirius et vu que Hedwige représente l'enfance et l'innocence j'ai décidé que ce serait un bébé chien. Et noir en référence aux cheveux de Harry :) ****voila !**

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il sentit fut le froid. Il ouvra ensuite doucement les yeux et regarda autour de lui, pour savoir où il était. Au début, son champ de vision le fit se concentrer sur le tas de feuilles recouvert d'une fine poudreuse de neige qui l'entourait. Puis, il vit les arbres, immenses et nus. C'est alors qu'il se regarda lui-même, du moins les parties de lui qu'il pouvait voir et soupira de désespoir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en animagus.

Ne voulant pas une fois de plus paniquer et transplaner dieu sait où, il se fixa comme objectif de rejoindre le village ou la maison la plus proche, tout d'abord pour se réchauffer et ensuite pour essayer de se retransformer en humain.

Il choisit donc une direction au hasard et se mit en route. Au début, il ne cessa de trébucher et de tomber, museau en premier dans la neige froide. Mais très vite, il prit l'habitude de bien soulever ses pattes et cela fut beaucoup plus facile.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité de marche, il finit par apercevoir une maison au loin. Il décida donc de s'y rendre en espérant qu'elle appartenait à des sorciers. Alors qu'il s'en approchait, il remarqua que cette maison était en fait un manoir, immense et à l'aspect froid.

Tout en continuant d'avancer et en montant les marches du pallier, Harry ne se douta pas une seconde de ce qui l'attendait dans ce manoir. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, le jeune homme se demanda comment il allait faire pour attirer l'attention des occupants.

Au début, il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être gratter à la porte avec ses pattes, l'espèce de sonnette étant hors de sa portée. Puis il se dit qu'il pourrait aboyer ou tout du moins essayer, ou sinon qu'il pourrait…. Il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer à se demander le pourquoi du comment que la porte s'ouvrit. Harry se retourna alors, leva les yeux et tomba sur….. Drago Malfoy ! Il ouvrit alors ses yeux et ceux-ci finirent par ressembler à deux soucoupes.

*Malfoy ! Je suis chez Malfoy ?! Par Merlin, mais comment, pourquoi ? Ohhh je sais, c'est parce que j'ai pensé à lui avant de m'évanouir… putain de merde mais quel con !* se lamenta le Gryffondor

Drago quant à lui baissa les yeux, et après un soupir ramassa le chiot sans se douter un instant qu'il s'agissait en fait de son pire ennemi.

-Eh bah alors toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es perdu ?

*Non non je passais juste dans le coin par hasard, d'après toi idiot ? Qu'est-ce qu'un chiot viendrait foutre sur le pas de ta porte ?* pensa Harry

Tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras, Drago rentra à l'intérieur, ferma la porte et se dirigea vers une pièce qui semblait être le séjour.

-Tiens reste là je vais aller te chercher un petit truc à manger –lui dit le Serpentard en le déposant devant une cheminée avant de partir

. *ahh ça fait du bien, on se les gelait dehors !* pensa Harry avant de regarder autour de lui.

La pièce était composée de fauteuils disposés en une sorte de rectangle avec une table basse au milieu, et… d'une multitude de livres qui recouvrait chaque mur sauf celui du fond où une cheminée immense occupait la majeure partie du pan. On se serait plus cru dans une bibliothèque que dans un salon. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse se mettre à explorer, Drago revint avec quelque chose dans les mains.

Il se mit à genoux, et tendis un bol de lait à Harry puis regarda celui-ci s'approcher, renifler le lait comme s'il s'en méfiait et enfin boire le délicieux liquide.

Quand il eut finit, le blond se leva, prit Harry et lui dit : -Bon maintenant, je vais t'emmener dans ma chambre, mais il faut que tu sois sage d'accord ? Personne ne doit savoir que tu es là.

-TU VAS QUOI ? Cria Harry, mais bien sûr, tout ce que Drago entendit fut un jappement qu'il prit pour une approbation à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Et c'est comme ça qu'en moins d'une minute, Harry Potter se retrouva dans la chambre de Drago Malfoy.

* * *

En espérant que cette suite vous plait. J'ai déja commencer à écrire le chapitre 3 donc il ne devrait (normalement) pas tarder à être publié lui aussi et ensuite, ce sera le final (ou pas, je verrais ;) )

Désolé pour les fautes si il y en a, j'ai une nouvelle bêta et je pense qu'elle a fait du bon boulot mais bon l'erreur est humaine

Comme toujours, vos remarques et suggestions seront appréciés ;)


End file.
